


The Elevator Scene

by cleansingintheflame



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, idk how i feel about it, it's not finished, open to feedback, yo this is a drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleansingintheflame/pseuds/cleansingintheflame
Summary: Frank and Karen. The elevator. An inside look at what is going on in their head.





	The Elevator Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle

Whose idea was it to use her gun as the gambling chip, an exit route; to use Karen as a gambling chip, an exit route? If the cops asked, it was Frank. Obviously, it was Frank. But it was really Karen who made the choice for the both of them. It was Karen who could see that the only way Frank was getting out of this fucking situation was if he used her as his hostage. Maybe it was proof that Karen trusted the infamous Punisher a little too much, proof that maybe her feelings couldn’t be thought of as a friendly face who saw the good in a lost man. Whatever it was proof of could wait until Frank didn’t have a 5-inch piece of glass sticking out of his arm.  
Once they’re in the elevator, the gun is removed from Karen’s neck and the two separate in huffs of breathe and time moves slowly, just for a second. Karen is the first to come back to reality, reaching out to Frank. She doesn’t touch him, just needs the reassurance that he’s there and alive. Alive is the bare minimum at the moment, she can’t help but notice the blood pouring from every inch of his body.  
Without any words, she moves to pull the lever on the elevator, suspending them in the air. Frank’s first movement since he’s been in the elevator occurs then, and he hands her the gun back. The tool, the gambling chip, the control—all in Karen’s hands. With only the sound of the elevator alarm filling the space, Frank makes his next move; removing the panel from the top of the elevator and clearing his escape route. Frank has to leave because staying in the elevator, staying with Karen, is the desire of a dead man walking and Frank may be a lot of things but he is alive. It’s a lot of ground to climb and maybe it would have been less intimidating if Frank’s shoulder hadn’t just been ripped out of its socket in his attempt to save Karen’s life but there is nothing he can do about it now.  
“Frank…..Frank.”  
What can Karen say? She can’t ask him to stay and she can’t ask him to take her with him; it’s truly a catch 22. Thankfully Karen and Frank don’t need words to understand each other and they just do what must be done. Inching closer to each other, Karen takes one last look at his arm, wondering how he’ll make the climb, if his arm will heal, if Frank will survive… The adrenaline rushing through Frank is the only thing stopping him from feeling the true pain and he needs to use this momentum to escape, the clock is ticking and they need to say goodbye.  
Karen searches for his eyes, she doesn’t have the words.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is or what it could be, it's not even beta'd. Just wanted to get it out there and see if its worth continuing.


End file.
